Holby City Shooting (ZOSIAARTHURGUYSASHA)
by AccordingToYouxx
Summary: With Zosia & Arthur held at gun point what lenghts will Guy go to to protect his daughter? Does Zosia want to be saved? Can Arthur face his fears? With some of our most loved dead and a few for there lives..Who will make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Zosia was stood in the out theatre getting scrubbed. She looked through the glass at Arthur and Sasha whom were Just opening the patients lower chest and abdomen. Domonic walked in sighing and leaned his back against the scrub sink beside Zosia who was thourouly scrubbing her hands with warm soapy water.

"Im so jelous" Domonic sighed

"don't worry, I'll fill you in with all the glorious details later" Zosia Gloated.  
Her and Arthur had been the two selected at short notice to assist in an RTC incident that had been referred to Kellar from the ED. The patient had obvious blunt force trauma to the abdomen, with a few minor abrasions. The force had caused a Hemorriage in or around the woman's womb and 3 cracked ribs down her left hand side. Dom left. Zosia put on her Protective wear (scrub gown, face mask and sterile gloves). walking threw the double swinging doors she heard Sasha's voice. "Zosia, Hurry please!" With that Zosia moved over beside arthur as they threw each other a devious look. Zosia assisted by suctioning the blood whilst Arthur dug around trying to find the cause of the bleed, giuded by Sasha of course. "Got it" he said as he held his finger on the hole as he reached for a clamp to hold it whilst he began suturing the tear in her womb. The patients sats began to stabalize.

"Good" Sasha said as a nurse came into the gallery and spoke threw the speaker. "Mr Leavy, another Emergency case just came in, it's the other RTC victum"

"You'll have to find someone else im afraid" Sasha replied to the nurse.

"the patient has a hemonumeothorax, Mrs Camobell is stuck at , is with the patient now"

"Dr COPELAND!" Sasha shreikked as his attention was finally obtained. "on his own?" he looked down at the patient then up at Arthur. "I need you to take control of this Dr. Digby, Close her up, Remove any bits of broken glass from her external abrasions" he pointed to the obvious one on the patients side. "Yep, yep" Arthut muttered to the instructions.

"Gether back to the ward ASAP okay?"

Sasha left the room and went to assist Domonic. 


	2. Chapter 2

They could hear the whooping noise of the double doors opening and then clashing together as they closed again, They'd not even ackowleged it open only seconds after Sasha had left, But with the pitter patter of Heavy Boots along the floor Zosia had the urge to look up. "Arthur!" She gasped, startled by the Rough looking male behind a gun. Arthur looked up.

"I know you... " Zosia muttered under her breath. Just as Zosia said this both her and Arthurs heads turned towards the patients moniter that had began bleeping "Her stitchers aren't holding!" Zosia said grabbing a pack and applying pressure to the area that was filling up with blood quicker than she could do anything to stop it.

"STOP, HANDS UP!" The figure with the gun said agrily.

"If we do that, she'll bleed out" Zosia said trying to keep her calm. This caused to pase the floors sighing and huffing and continuously pointing the gun at them.

Arthur just couldn't function, let alone draw his vision away from the gun pointing at them. "Arthur!?" Zosia spoke. He looked over at her silent, unable to speak. "I..I need you to help me! Im out of my depth here arthur!" She said trying to break through to him. She was the F1, he was the F2. He was way more experienced than she was.

"She, um...She needs a hystorectomy. There's too much damage to her womb" Arthur managed to stutter out. "You need to phyiscally help me! I can't do this on my own!" she said replacing the compression packs. The scrub nurse was stood back, knelt down against the wall, her arms cradelling her knees. The basin she should have been emptying was now overflowwing with bloody compression pads, meaning they were just falling out all over the floor. The anethetist wasn't much better. He was too back against the wall, only had moved closer towards the gunman...Closer to the doors.

"STOP, I SAID STOP! ALL THIS TALKING...YOU JUST WONT LISTEN TO ME" Yelled the gunman at Zosia and Arthur. The anesthetist darted past him out the double doors. "Allan" Zosia said startled by his loudness but also trying to stop him from shooting at their anestherist scince he was the only one who could get them help.

Unaware that elsewhere in the hospital, Alarm had already been raised after Adele Effanga was found gasping for every last breath in the elevator on AAU after having been shot in the abdomen and side twice. Also in the quieter, less used halls of the hospital, a nurse from Orthopedics and a security guard had been killed. Although the hospital was on lock down most wards had been evacuated quietly, probably just after Sasha had left theatre. Many patients transfered to hospital besides 3 children on the peadiatrics ward, and one on AAU. Serina and Ric in the operating theatre on AAU alone and 2 doctors on the Peads to stay with the children that were too sick to be moved. Police were outside with vans. Tape had been put up to prevent anyone from entering the hospital. Sahsa, Domonic, Jac, Jonny, Mo and many others were gathered at the front of the crowds in their scrubs and holby hoodies, awaiting news. Any news.


	3. Chapter 3

Guy was pushing threw the crowds alone the front line.

"Colette! have you seen Zosia!?" he asked gently holding either side of her upper arms looking at her a little distressed.

"No i, haven't. Have you checked with ? he is her mentor?" She replied.

Guy looked up and around before hurrying off towards Jac and Jonny. "ZOSIA?" he called causing them to turn around. "Have you seen ?" he said. Jac folded her arms shaking her head. Jonny had phoned there nanny to make sure baby Emma was fine. "Sasha? where's Zosia she's your roommate?" He spoke looking over jac at Sasha whom was hugging Mo, who's face was soaked with tears. Domonic looked at Sasha stuttering unsure what to tell him. "She's...She's still in theater." Sasha said his arm around Mo, stroking her arm.

"What!?..why wasn't she evacuated!" Guy asked angrily.

"Zosia and were working on an emergency patient who should have been back on the ward by now. I haven't seen their scrub nurse or anesthetist yet either, but the fact that they aren't out here...means something must have gone wrong in there." he said looking at the hospital a little frustrated and worried. His belly churrning. "Mrs Campbell and Ric Griffin are still on AAU aswell" Jac said calmly in the background. She didn't seem affected. But then again Jac rarley let her emotions out ever. Guy too was in a bit of a panic, worried for the saftey of his daughter more than anything else. He pushed left wards threw the crowds to the very front and tried to get passed the officers "Im the CEO and i need in there! my doctors are still inside!" he said having an adjetated outburst to which Colette had to intervine pulling him backwards. "She's a big girl now Guy...she'll be fine!" she tried to assure him.

Back in theatre Arthur had began to start the hystorectomy but as he did the Gunman came closer holding the gun at Zosia first in which case Arthur plucked up the courage to interviene. "Don't...don't point the gun at her!" he said in a normal tone of voice unlike the yelling of the gunman. just came around to arthur and held the gun close against his upper back. Zosia watched unsure how to react or what to do. Arthur held his hands up, stopping the work he was doing. Zosia went back to holding pressure on the half started procedure as the Gunman continued cursing at Arthur and Zosia, and even the scrub nurse a couple times. But the Scrub nurse would just cry and plead with him a few times.

Outside the anesthetist had came running from the building, he was cuffed and searched by the police before released among the crowds. Guy had pushed his way over to him as he stood just past jac, Sahsa, Jonny and Mo. he grabbed hold of the anesthetist by the scruff of his scrubs "what's happening in there!?" he asked as the anesthetist sturred and stammered

"There's a man, with a gun"

"WHERE? tell me where?"

"Darwin, theater 2..scrub nurse Kristen i think her name is and are in there...and too" he said knowing that was his daughter and this would obviously make him outraged. Despite Colette speaking to him he just scowlded her name and pushed her hands off him gently as he then dissapeared into the crowds, out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Allan was holding the gun at Zosia again, Arthur moved around to stand beside her a little infront. Zosia just looked at him in a state of panic, the blood seeping around her gloves. The doors began clattering together again, Everyone looked over.. "Dad" Zosia said quietly shaking her head, watery eyes but no tears yet to be seen. Guy looked at zosia in silence holding his hands up. "Alright, alright" Guy said walking infront of the gunman; Allan, and the operating table. "I remember you, well your wife anyway, she had a brain hemorriage right?" he swollowed. Him and Zosia had been the two who treated his wife who had died, in that exact theatre after an RTC on the bypass. His 9 year old daughter had also died in the theatre across the hall.

"You killed her" Allan sobbed still waving the gun about.

"No. The Car Accident that cause the brain bleed killed her." Guy pointed out firmly.

"She was fine...She was speaking to me normal, just like any other day!"

"her adrenaline was stopping her body from feeling the full imapct of the crash, it happens sometimes. No body could have forseen that." Guy explained hastily finding it hard to keep his nerves intact.

"No, i don't beleive you!" he said practically crying as he continued to point the gun.

"This isn't going to help anyone!" guy said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Digby, you and Zosia are going to leave okay. No-one is getting hurt here today." Guy said camly.

"Dad im not just going to leave you.." she said

"Zosia Go!" Guy demanded very firmly as his head darted around to zosia away from the gunman. In the background Alan was chattering away "No,no, nobody is leaving!"

"Now Digby!" Guy said haistily annoyed by zosia's interferance.

"Right,Right" he muttered under his breath, he reached for Zosia's arm "No" She tried to push his hand off but as she seen Alans hand rise her mouth fell open and she moved infront of his pushing him sending them both tumbling to the floor. Just before they fell there was a loud noise which came from the gunshot that Alan let off.

"Zosia!" Guy said going over, everything appeared to have happened in slow motion. Zosia was clenching her upper forearm which had blood oozing threw her fingers. She was sitting up on her bum against the wall pulling her knees up into a crouch. Guy ran over crouching down to Zosia putting his hands on either of her arms just below the wound. "Zosia, Darling" he said peeling her hand from the wound to have a peek before replacing it back were it was."Get Digby" Zosia muttered swaying her head, feeling a little lightheaded. Guy glared over at Dr Digby who lay almost out of it in a pool of his own blood.

"Im fine.." Zosia muttered.

The doors clattered and Alan had vanished out of the operating theatre. Guy grabbed some packs from the nurses table behind him on which their patient had bleed out, her moniters were leeping. "Aysystole" read the moniter with everything flatlined and sitting at 0. No life to be seen, but of course She didn't stand a chance with a gun in the room.

"Zosia its barely nicked an artery. I'll pack it and strap it for now, then i need to get to Digby." guy said not wanting to leave his daughter despite Dr Digby's situation being much worse.

"Just go! i can fo this myself" she said holding the pack tightly onto her wound. Guy passed her a bandage kit then scurried to . "Dibgy? can you hear me?" guy said pulling at his red scrub top. He had to cut it open with scissors. Guy hit the alarm button on the wall infront as he applied pressure to the bullet wound in his 5th and 6th intercostal space on the right hand side. Arthur was slipping in and out of conciousness momentarily. "Dr Digby!" guy said again as he'd closed his eyes gasping for his breath, like a screeching noise.

"ARTHER, Wake up!" zosia yelled overunmoved from the wasll. Zosia could see from her dad's face that he could do nithing unless they got Arthur across the hall into the empty theatre.

Zosia slid herself over on her bum to beside them still clenching her arm that was messily but tightly wrapped. "Arthur, please, open your eyes" Zosia pleaded with water filled eyes. She reached of his hand, she kissed the back of his hand and then held it close to herself. "he needs a thoracotomy and a chest drain. I can't do it here though" guy said having a quick look around then back to zosia.

She looked up at Guy. He could see the fear and dispear in her face "You have to!" she complained within reason.

"I can't Zosia!" he scowlded

"If you don't he will bleed out and die!"

"I don't have a team, No anesthetist, no scrub nurse.."

"Someone will come...you, the alarms?" she swollwed unaware of what had happened outside the operating doors.

"The hospital has been evacuated Zosia! Nobody is coming"

She sighed heavily "well im still a juniour doctor aren't i? let me help!" she said despite being injured and feeling faint.

"What the heck were you thinking anyway, operating without supervision?" Guy said hastily.

"I, I was! Sacha was here!..This isn't the time!" she said a little outraged at her father for being mad at her in a situation like this.

"YOU are hurt! you cannot possibly assist".

"GO dad, get the equiptment...you and me are going to save his life!" she demanded putting her one good hand onto the wound replacing guys. Without thinking guy got up to his feel and darter around the room collecting what equiptment he could. 'Sterile gloves, chest drain, metal dish, thoracotomy set.' he paused for a few moments then grabbed the phone of the hook, sending an emergency page to Nurse Colette Steward. he'd ran off back to Zosia leaving the phone dangling on the hook.

He passed Zosia a breathing mask for Digby. Guy seemed somewhat distressed, nervous about preforming an emergency operation that he hadn't prerformed for several years. Zosia felt and could see his anxious inner self pooring out with the sweat upon his forehead.

Despite their peculiar "Freinds with benifits" kind of relationship, Zosia felt strongly for Arthur from day one. She wanted to be there with him...for him, more so because she missed out on her mothers very last months, days, hours...moments.

Guy began with making the first insicion and then carrying on to insert the chest drain, not the easier thing to do on an operating theatre floor. Digby was moving and showed obvious signes of pain but Zosia knew even if she could tear herself away from his side, her own body was just too weak to carry her across the theatre to the drubs cabinet. Her own wound was still seeping through the pack and bandage. She felt Oozy...faint,Dizzy. One the chest drain was in and the blood came pouring out into the metal basin zosia exhaled loudly with releif that it had worked...But still the next few hours were crucial. 


	6. Chapter 6

Elsewhere outside, Colette had recieved her emergency page some while ago. Despite her attempt to get inside she continued to plead and be a little overly mouthy towards the officers. A team of S.W.A.T officers had been released into the building. Alan had wandered into the stairwell and down towards the main lobby. he had avoided all contact with the officers until he stepped out onto the main lobby floor between the eletrical doors, the coffee bar and the sitting areas. The officers were yelling, pointing their guns at him until finally he put down the gun, lay down on the floor with his arms behind his back.

Finally 25 minuites after the chest drain had been inserted and Alan had been detained they began slowly allowing access to the building again. Emergency patients all reffered to hospital, Non-urgent cases sent home to their GP's. Colette was first of the nursing staff to enter the building "Sacha" she called running towards the main entrance. They went in and upstairs to the theatre. "Guy!?" colette said as she went threw the theatre doors. She took of her heavy coat and threw it aside whilst she got gloves on and got down beside them. "Dr Digby needs moved onto a gurney and threw into the theatre next door...Zosia needs taken to the ward and stitched up before that bleed gets any worse!" guy said, he could see that his daughter was deteriorating by the pale colour of her skin, the drowseyness of her eyes, the sweat that ceased her forehead barley able to stay sitting upright. Sacha had followed, he ordered for two gurneys to be brought in, the theatre next door to be preped immediatley and for a scrub team to get up there ASAP. He went to help guy with digby, they quickly got him moved onto a gurney and wheeled out and straight into the next theatre. Zosia just sat on the floor still as Colette went to her "zosia?" she said taking the pack and bandage off that was soaked threw with blood. With the help of a nurse they got Zosia to her feet and onto a bed, moved her to a ward. Zosia was quiet, wheezy, didn't say much. She just lay there on the gurney whilst Colette and overseen the stitches to repair the wound.

"There you go, all done." Serena said. Colette stood back from the bed watching over the edge of the notes she was writing up for Zosia. "Is my dad back yet?..." She asked looking at Serena then Colette.

"eh no, they shouldn't be much longer...you need to get some rest" Colette replied as Serena got up and cleared away the tray, Colette returned the notes into the holder "Ill make sure he comes and see's you when he gets out of theatre!" She said turning to walk off.

But this was the last thing Zosia wanted. She just wanted to see Arthur...Know he was okay.


End file.
